A press brake has an upper table and a lower table that are elongated in a left-right direction and vertically faced to each other. The upper table or the lower table is configured as a ram that is vertically movable. A lower part of the upper table is provided with an upper die mounting part to which an upper die is mounted. An upper part of the lower table is provided with a lower die mounting part to which a lower die is mounted. Removing and replacing a die with respect to the upper or lower die mounting part is carried out manually or automatically with the use of, for example, a robot as disclosed in, for example, Published PCT International Application No. WO00/41824 (Patent Literature 1).